Portable electronic devices are often powered by one or more batteries. Switching power converters are frequently used to charge the batteries as well as provide power to operate the portable electronic devices. However, switching power converters may generate undesirable amounts of heat and, in some cases, electrical switching noise that may affect the operation of the electronic device.
Thus, there is a need to improve power converter operations, especially within portable electronic devices.